Mike Phoenix
Mike Phoenix is the Leader of Phoenix corps and the central character of the Phoenixverse. Powers Not much is known about his powers except he uses Spiral Energy for some attacks. he has currently 5 super forms. first is Gear Xrd, in which Red Tribal Marks appear all along his body. this super form is less of a less super form and more of a "Kaio-Ken" kind of technique. his true first is his Spiral Savior, the 2nd is his God Mode where he gains the appearance of the Omniverse God Omega Zetto. 3rd one is Spiral Ashura, which he used first in Rise of the Robots Story, and finally there's his 4th super form,Absolute Spiral, like his spiral savior form except the flames are white, his eyes are red, he has the 6 wings from his 3rd super form, the halo from his 2nd super form and in addition to the previously mentioned, he also has black and white lightning sparking around him and Golden Omega Symbol on his forehead, a Red Omega Symbol on his Back and a Light Blue Omega Symbol on his Front. all 3 of them glow with power. and finally he's Big and Musclar as well. rumor is that he has a 5th Super Form, but right now there's no proof to it so it's just left as a rumor.... for now. and then there's that rumor of a Solar Spiral Savior... a 6th super form.... 7th super form, Golden Solar Spiral Savior... and finally a 8 Super Form... Shin Spiral Savior... which is said to be his FINAL Super Form. what do they look like? what can he do in those forms? only time will tell. Weapon His Weapon used to be a Sword Known as Spiral-Phoenix, a Sacred weapon passed down from generations of KTG which was 6ft and 350lbs. His Weapon is Now the Spiral-Phoenix Omni Omega Z, a Sacred weapon Blessed by the God of the Omniverse himself, Omega Zetto. It is 9ft in length and 600lbs in weight. Mike Phoenix, Whom is 6'1" is able to wield it no Problem. Personality Mike is usually a nice person to be around, often cracking a few jokes here and there and holding no ill will towards other people. However, if there's one thing he won't stand for, it's those who attempt to harm or threaten his friends, His Family and Most of all, His Younger Sister, Mika Phoenix. Realationships with Phoenix Corps Allies *Mika Phoenix: Younger Sister *Connie Dragon : Friend *Saiiko Thunderhand : Friend *Kathline Phoenix : Sister *Phoenix Dragon : Ally and Friend *Gogeta Phoenix : Mentor? *Beauty Phoenix : Friend *Connie Phoenix : Mother *Chronos Phoenix: Father (rarely Appears though) *Michelle Phoenix : Female Counterpart and Friend *Other Members: Friends Relationships with Non-Phoenix Corps Allies Sergio Mike thinks of Sergio the hedgehog as a great friend and friendly rival., as Mike said one time, He is to Sergio as Knuckles is to Sonic After sonic 3 & Knuckles. They have also Fused to become Sergike before, and when alfonso sees them like this it is said he freaks out in What Mike calls "angrish." However, upon revealation on his true last name, Mike just facepalms and calls him "Sergio The Hedgehog" as his whole name anyways and Refuses to call him by his true last name as in his own words "just sounds ill-fitting". Mika says it's for other reasons, but has refused to say what Exactly those reasons are. but According to her, "if this continues, These "Tensions" might just cause a Civil War between these two sides...." Numa KTG and Numa have been friends for a long time, and mike has been looking out for Numa, a Lot. they have fused many times becoming Numa Phoenix and Mike has commented saying that the fusion Probably wields the Only Big Fragging Keyblade in existence, or so he says. Dalton Mike and Dalton have been good friends for while, despite some difficulties here and there and although separated for a long time they finally got back together. Mike has noted Dalton's Behavior and Powers as one of a kind and has also noticed something of a "History-repeating-Complex" as he is now looking after Dalton like he did for Numa, basically being something of a mentor to both Numa and Dalton... and with Dalton on the team, the Hero Trinity becomes the Bro-some 4.... name suggested by numa himself. Artorius KTG finds Artorius to be a good ally, even if he sometimes gets mistaken for Thor By Mike. To date they have never undergone the Fusion Ritual in the main universe, in spite of KTG's curiosity regarding the outcome. After KTG found out what happened in a different universe from Gogeta Phoenix, he decided against it... just in case something like that would happen. Agent Agent seems to be one of mike's most supportive friends besides Numa as of 2017. He has even offered him a spot on Phoenix Corps' Most Trusted Allies spot because of his help During the last Death-spiral war and other battles. More information to come. Other Relationships Viralius Deathbird KTG thinks of Viralius Deathbird as the Vegeta to his Goku, although sometimes, he has wished that he could "chill". They have recognized the need to set aside this rivalry, having combined at least once to fight a really powerful threat to the Phoenixverse . Hyper Metal Mike Hyper Metal Mike, to KTG, is a Metal Clone whom he doesn't rank high on his list for reasons not yet known. rumors are it's cause he can't make any "set in Stone" Opinions until he Faces Thunder the Dark Hedgehog. Micheal Fexin One of KTG's New Rivals, Micheal Fexin first heard of the line of KTG when in Earth-BR0N13. He then came from Earth-D1S0RD to Earth-640, where he Met Mike Phoenix, the Earth-640's Version of the KTG he met in Earth-BR0N13, AKA Spiralsong . Mike Phoenix has noticed that Micheal Fexin possesses a Power similar to that GaoGaiGar's G-Stone. He currently ranks high on KTG's Rival List, although not as High as Viralius, Changling KTG Changling KTG is the 2nd Newest of the rivals that KTG has, but not at all the least on his list. again, although not as high as Viralius, he's RIGHT below Viralius in Fact. Changling KTG was first found in Earth-BR0N13 as Changling Spiralsong, were he Fought the Original Spiralsong to a Draw. with the amount of Beams, Punches, kicks, and wrestling moves they used on each-other, they were both exhausted. however, since then, Changling Spiralsong has not appeared in Earth-BR0N13 at all. this because a few days after the bout between him and The Original Spiralsong... Changling Spiralsong found a Way into Earth-640. on arrival he became humanized, although not really human, he was still HUMANOID. he also found he could use something known as Geass Power. 2 days after that he and the KTG of earth-640 met, and fought again... to another Draw. but this time they were not exhausted afterwards. as with all of KTG's Rivals he helps KTG and his friends Face great evils only cause he believes he is the only one to beat him... however, this has caused some Arguments... and Fights Between Viralius, Hyper Metal Mike, Micheal Fexin and Himself. although recently... Changling KTG has stopped appearing and instead, Queen Geass goes after Mike Phoenix herself, making her the first rival with a great power to be female... and a changeling... and a quadruped as well.. Ketsu Oblivion Ketsu Oblivion is the Newest of the rivals Mike Phoenix has, as well as the strongest and dangerous so far. running his own corps to prove himself better then Mike Phoenix and Phoenix Corps in every way, Oblivion Force is a force not to be underestimated. Ketsu's powers rival that of Mike Phoenix, but are fueled by a man-made system known as the N.G.E. System, that runs on LCL slime... and LCL slime girls... save for one .. His brutal attacks and ferocious tactics make him on-par with mike phoenix. and like mike phoenix, he has a super form, but this one is so much more disturbing... so much so... it cannot be put into words. but there is a saying that goes around Japan... "One does not simply Grasp the Super Forms of Ketsu Oblivion." Mike Phoenix is keeping a special eye on him, Oblivion Force ... and Yokorona ... in case he ever goes after her to up his power. Other Events and trivia *Once, Mika Phoenix stole his Clothing and he was forced to be in Spiral Savior mode until she gave them back. It was weird. *In his Super form, Spiral Savior, he can turn his hand into a drill. *Was tricked by Mika Phoenix to try the Hot Air Suit, he didn't take it too bad. It had to happen eventually. *Has 5 Rivals currently: Viralius Deathbird, Hyper Metal Mike, Micheal Fexin, and Humanized Changling Based on KTG himself and Ketsu Oblivion. *he and Mika phoenix are in fact NOT related by blood. they have had other last names before their "Phoenix" last name... but any and all information related to that is classified top secret on a level known as "secret to all" which is oddly enough on the same level of top secret as the Death-Spiral Incidents/Wars, the odd Beings known as "Creators", as well as more stuff. including contingency plans in case of any threats, including inside ones(I.e. Allies betraying them or going rogue). these are all guarded by a security system so advanced that not even the greatest hackers or crackers in the omniverse could crack it... and even if they did they'd be killed by the security robots inside. a special brand of Mika Drone known as.... the KTG Drones. Drones based off of mike phoenix and equal to his power level... after each war. currently they are equal to his power level after defeating the death-spiral dragon in the last war (See Omega Legend files in Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 for more info.) Only 3 people can enter a vault of this high level security. Mika Phoenix (from Earth-640) , MIchelle Phoenix (Earth-3792XX) and Mike Phoenix (from Earth-640) himself. rumor is, a creator being who would look like Michelle Phoenix with brown hair could also enter the vault, but this so far has not been confirmed or denied... yet. *it is said the Spiral Saviors Fear Nothing. but that is not true... what do they fear...? it is said when all threats have been elimated the heroes of the phoenixverse transcend to a higher existence. wether this the pantheon or not is unknown. what happens after is the phoenixverse... the main one is gets rebooted, the old one is stored away in a secret place in the omniverse somewhere and a new main pheonixverse is made. however this has only happened once before and it did not happen in the correct way (See earth-0 incident). it is said the unknown of this event may be what unerves them, as they have no idea themselves of what will happen. only the creators know as they make the phoenixverse universes themselves. however, this is a legend and could just be fictious. Notable dimensional counterparts *Mike Spiral/Mike Koopa (Super Mario) *Muramasa (Shadow scepter Mansion) *Brawl Man/Brawlman.EXE (Megaman/Megaman NT Warrior) *Spiralsong (My Little Pony) / Crimson Pie (when fused with Pinkie pie) *Phoenix D. Mike (One Piece) *Weapon K (earth-43) *Changling KTG (EARTH-8013) *Micheal Fexin (Earth-3D10SD6) *Michelle Phoenix (earth-3792XX) *Hyper Metal Mike (earth-0?) *Mike Fenix (Digimon) *Kid Spiral (Kid Icarus) The Timeskip Many years into the future, Michael would go on to perfect his abilities and transform the Spiral Energy wells within his body, until a new form of energy would be discovered. Considered more powerful than his previous reserves, he would name it Phoenixian Energy. While he still remains in overall command of the then-expanded Phoenix Corps, Michael would continue to spend more and more time exploring the limits of his power, leaving Mika to oversee the day-to-day running of the Corps. Michael would also practice the Fusion ritual on more and more people, and explore its boundaries. except for Artorius, for Obvious reasons. in fact, in the future event he would also Slay Artorius Phoenix under the command of Omega Zetto, being linked to the Omniverse God's Power while in-Process of slaying the Former Spiral Savior. Wether or not this would create a branching timeline is currently unknown. Category:Phoenix Corps Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spiral Powered Beings Category:Heroes Category:Weapon-Wielders Category:Universe Traveler Category:"my Mind is not a nice place to be" Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Super Sergio Fighters Category:Bro-Some 4